the ones that can not love love the longest
by johny45mcd
Summary: Kane is in desperate need for money and takes a job he might regret, love or hate. All female animatronics rated m for swearing lemons and voialance
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys its johny coming at you with my** **first fan fic hope u enjoy it** **and lets begin  
**

* * *

 **POV:** Kane

 **date** Monday 20/5/15

 **location:** franks store

 **Time:** 8:25pm

"Kane you twat you've done it again" shouts frank "fuck it you know what your fired get the fuck out of my shop". As i leave frank follows nudging me out the store "and don't you dare come back" "fuck off I didn't need your job any way" i shout back. On the way home I start thinking of what to do now I already have trouble with the rent and no way of getting money and I have already been fired from 7 jobs in the past 2 months i can't even get help from mum and dad because there in Florida for another month. As I am thinking i become aware of someone or something following me and as I try to turn a tall slender person crashes in to me nocking me over i tern to try and face the person but all I see is an open path and start to think what the hell was that I was hit by something but what oh well probably nothing so I get up brushing myself down and carry on walking home.

* * *

 **POV:** Kane

 **Date** Monday 20/5/15

 **Location:** Kane's house

 **Time:** 8:50pm

I walk in to the living room and flop down on to the couch waist turning on the tv I go to check my phone and when I go to pull it out my pocket I instantly feel something else in there a packet of sorts so I pull it out with my phone realising that my phone was out of charge I put it on charge next to the mac welts examining the packet I that it is almost the size of a large box of tic tacs but still move able as if the was only card or paper in side it also had my name on it so I take a look inside and my jaw hung open when I realised there was £50 cash with a note saying "I thought you can use the help and if you need a job try Freddy's family fun it might help with the rent signed M" and I immediately start shiting myself not because of the money or that it was for me but the fact that they knew I had troubles with rent and that I had just lost my job and the note looked like it was made about a week ago thinking that this is just a dream I throw it over at the tv stand and walk off to bed.

* * *

 **POV:** ?

 **Date** ?

 **Location:**?

 **Time:**?

I was there watching him through the glass always watching and always waiting waiting as his eyes move away from the door and i strike jumping at him and throwing him agents the wall shouting "why… why us what did we do to deserve this… now you shall know how it feels to be in hear" pointing at my chest. As I drag him kicking and screaming down the halls I join the others in the back room ask them "is it ready" all 3 nod in unison "well let's start" then I say with a vicious smile.

* * *

 **hope u liked that and so leave a response in the box below fav and follow**

 **so bu-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way guys I've changed some of the names**

 **Toy chica = che che**

 **Toy bonnie = bon bon**

 **Toy Freddy = fray fray**

 **The puppet = mother marionette**

 **Golden Freddy = goldy (not added till later)**

 **Springtrap = springles (not added till later)**

 **POV:** Kane  
 **Date:** Tuesday 21/5/15  
 **location:** Kane's house  
 **Time:** 7:30am

As I drag myself out of bed and in to the kitchen I notice something is watching me out the corner of my eye I turn to see what it was but as I do it moves and all I see is a blur of black so I instantly dismiss it and make myself a coffee. "ahhh black just the way I like it" I say to myself and then I notice that the packet is still on the TV stand so I searched up the name on google and found that Freddy's isn't very far from where I live and I call up the number on the website and surprise surprise no answer so I start to leave a message and as I do a man with a voice so deep that his balls must be dragging along the floor answered "hello what do u want" he asked "im here inquiring for a job that is supposedly open" I tell him "well we do have a job that just opened up about 3 seconds ago" I re fresh the page and funnily enoth the site had now got a job open "im surprised to get a response so fast with the past history" I go to ask him "what past history" but he cuts me off saying to come down to Freddy's at 10:30pm then he just hung up well that went exactly to plan I say sarcastically to myself even though my mind was full of questions I need to ask and I didn't even know what job im inquiring for.

 **POV: ?  
Date: **Tuesday 21/5/15 **  
Location: ?  
Time:** 8:30am

"Well did you hear that they've already got a new guy" "well I want to play with him first u always get them Freddy" "well foxy I cant help that im so sexy now can I" I say swinging my hips to the side but u could leave him alone for the first night" foxy said frustrated "well we need to wait for the ok from mother marionette remember what we did to the last one" said another voice "you had to go and spoil the fun didn't you che che" I said jokingly "well we best be getting ready for today so places everyone"

 **Pov:** 3rd person  
 **date:** Tuesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** school  
 **time:** 12:20pm

"Ugh history one of the most boring lessons ever" Nicole said getting up from French "well we got lunch next" goes Byron "and we got a new teacher and he is supposedly quite nice ugh what's his name um Mr-" "Mr ward" Kane was cut off my miss rogers. As Mr Ward started the register Kane recognised the deep voce but can't remember where from which bugged him threw out the rest of the school day.

 **Pov:** Kane  
 **date:** Tuesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** on the way to Freddy's family fun  
 **Time:** 11:00pm

"shit im late" running as fast as my legs will allow almost tripping over at one point "fuck 11:01" I shouted as I made it to the car park I got the same chill as I did yesterday I turn to see Mr ward pull up so I ask "you all right Mr ward what you doing here" I point to Freddy's and Mr ward said "well it's my company and I've got to go im late to interview a new employee" and I start to laugh at that "what are you laughing at" he said angrily "im the new employee" I say still laughing "were just as bad as each other when it comes to being on time" then he gave a slight laugh and brought me inside.

 **Pov:** fray fray  
 **Date:** Tuesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** Freddy's family fun  
 **Time:** 11:08pm

"Is that the new guy isn't he a bit young for a job like this" I ask bon bon "yea but they must be excepting anything now" "well I don't think we're going to get foxy off him you know she loves her teens" I say making bon bon almost start laughing. "Isn't that going to be the same for mother marionette" ask che che "shit your right well I don't think that were ever going to get a turn with him" I whisper to the others.

 **Pov:** Kane  
 **Date:** Tuesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** Freddy's family fun  
 **time:** 11:30

As im walking down by the stage I get the feeling im being watched by the animatronics don't the "animatronics scare the kids" I ask Mr ward receiving no acer "Mr ward Are u ok" I ask "yea im fine the animatronics seem a little tense around you and don't call me Mr ward call me mike" having know way to react to the first part I just continue to walking till we reach a office he tells me "this is where your going to work from now on and are you ok to do a shift to day" "what what I have to be a night guard well I've had worse jobs so yea I could start today I've got nothing better to do" I state "well I guess your formieya with what you have to do" he asks nope not a clue I say with a smile "flip through the cameras and make sure no one gets in or out" said mike as he walked away "wait… out?" I shouted back but he all reedy left. "Well this is going to be fun" I say to my self as I sit in my char and look at my watch "12:00am lets begin"

 **Hay guys hope u liked that one if you have any suggestions right them in the box below follow fav and review. johny out :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**hay guys its Johnny coming at you with another chapter**

 **POV:** Kane  
 **Date:** Tuesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** Freddy's family fun  
 **Time:** 12:30am

"Well this is easier than I was expecting" I thought to myself while slowly raising my feet on to the desk. "Well everything seems to be in order I wonder what mike meant about them getting- oh shit where is the blue one why isn't she on the stage" I say whilst flicking threw the cameras not noticing the quiet footsteps move behind me. As a few minutes of frantic searching stops and I lower the screen I flick my head back rubbing my face I notice something behind me tall and blue I freeze as a large hand hits me on the back of the neck and-

 **POV:** Kane  
 **Date:** Tuesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** Freddy's family fun  
 **Time:**?

"Ughhhh what happened I feel like I was hit by a b- what the hell where am I" I shout seeing if anyone can hear me. I try to get out of the char only to find that I've been strapped down I try to wriggle free but as I do an unfamiliar voice from behind me goes "don't bother you can't get out and shouting won't get you any were" while walking out in front of me I no tis it's the one that knocked me incognitos. "who are you what are you why am I here and why the fuck am I tied down it's not like I can take you on I may be a strong kid but you can knock me out in one hit" I shout angrily "all will be revelled soon enough I must tell the others you are awake" it said calmly "wait others?" I ask alarmed that there is more of them. About 10 mines later three more animatronics enter the room one red one brown and one yellow "and here comes the four fucking tellytubys" I say shiting myself but not showing it "ugh why does he have to be so rude can't we just kill him now" goes the yellow one "we have to wait for mother to check him and besides I like him naked" said the red one circling around me stroking my neck as she dose. I say nothing as I realise that I'm not in a good place to start agitating them any more than I have. When the red one stops caressing my neck a tall slender black one enters the room but unlike the others she lunges at me raping a hand round my neck forcing me to look in to its black sole less eyes and then I hear a voice I realise that it is my mother's my real mothers and I start to see flash backs to when I was 6 the year that changed my life.

 **POV:** 3rd person  
 **Date:** Saturday 2/12/04  
 **location:** Kane's old house  
 **Time:** 6:00pm

It was a normal day for Kane so far him playing DMC2 on his ps2 trying to block out the shouting downstairs he here's a loud bang like the front door slamming he goes down to see what has happened but there is no one in the living room and when Kane went go to check the kitchen and stopped at the door way and found his mother with her face pointed down crying with a knife in her hand and the several scars up her arm from when he has been trying to hurt herself before wore showing but this time with the knife just above her wrist Kane steps forward but his mother moves her face up to look at him then he notices the blood dripping from her nose and the fresh black eye and she said in a trembling voice "k- Kane please no d- don't come any closer o- or I will" she quickly eyes the knife Kane only being 6 doesn't know what has happened to course this agen but takes another step towards his mother his mother with a face as if he was on a mission "no Kane go away please I don't want you seeing this you will be happier without me every one will" Kane seas noting but keeps his eyes on the knife while taking another step "Kane I'm w- warning you g- go n-" he lunges towards his mother nocking the knife out of her hand but cutting his arm in the process and whispers in to his mother's ears "please don't you ever do something like that agen I need you I will always need you" crying softly in to his mother's arm softly and his mother promise him nothing but after that day he never came back to his mothers and has had no contact ever since and has lived his life with his father ever since never telling anyone what happened.

 **POV:** Kane  
 **Date:** Tuesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** Freddy's family fun  
 **Time:**?

As the flash back dulls down I see that her eyes have reverted to a beautiful dark blue with tears welling up in her eyes the grip lessons around my neck and she turns to the others telling them to go outside and the red one to take guard and with a cold smile on her face she moves towards me and lens over and seas "were gunna have a lot of fun and your gunna do as your told now aren't ya laddie oh and by the way the names foxy" I say nothing then she turns to check if the others had left yet and waits till the last one has left the room and looks back to me and moves on to my lap while stroking a finger down my chest and I ask with a trembling voice from the pleaser of the small strokes "w-what are you d-doing I thought you w-wore just guarding m-me" "do ye not like it dose it no feel good" foxy said in a seductive voice and before I could ancer she started to undo my trousers and moved them down saying "it looks like someone has already ancerd your question for ye"

 **Right guys hope u liked the chapter sorry for taking so long with this one see you next time bu-bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys its john agen sorry for the late ness and short chapter I had to help some friends with some emotional eschews**

 **Lemon warning**

 **POV:** Kane  
 **Date:** Tuesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** Freddy's family fun  
 **Time:**

As foxy slowly slid off my lap she started pulling my trousers right down and starts eye my dick hungrily and knowing what she is planning I tell her "no don't I can't stop you but please don't" she ignored me and grabbed it licking it from base to head then shoving it down her throat which makes me give off a slight mone and she starts to get a slow rithom going for a couple of seconds then moving her tong over it while she is sucking hard then she slowly moves a hand into her shorts and giving off mones which vibrate my dick while she is still sucking hard then when she moves her head away I think it is all over but that was just the beginning she slowly starts to remove her shorts to revel her dripping wet pussy and moves it to be hovering over my rock hard dick and asks "are you ready" and before I can reply she slams down hard making her wince and starting to get a rithom increasing as pleasure takes over pain I start to feel her juices run down my leg her mones became louder and more frequent I could feel her pussy tightening round my dick making me get much closer to my climax "f-foxy I'm gunna cum" I say "cum inside me fill me up I want it all" she replies and as I reach my climax I give one hard thrust of the hips putting as much of me inside her as possible as I fill her with my seed she passes out with me still inside her and with no way of getting her off I just stay there a pool of her juices on the floor soaking my cloths and a passed out animatronic on my lap "well this is turning out to be a fun job" I say to myself and slowly lose Consciousness. 

**POV:** Kane  
 **Date:** Wednesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** Freddy's family fun  
 **Time:**?

as I awake I find I'm no longer tied down and in my office "5:59 was I dreaming or was that all real I have had worse in the past" I think to myself and walk down the hall only then I realise I still have school to day running now to the door I slam into it hitting my face and falling back 30seconds later I hear a clank and the doors unlock I then run threw not noticing that the animatronic were all staring at me watching me as I ran out the door.

 **POV:** Kane  
 **Date:** Wednesday 21/5/15  
 **Location:** school  
 **Time:** 11:30am 3rd period

"Kane you are a complete and utter retard; you this job will get you killed" said Callum furiously "being truthful it's not that hard why don't you come with me some time" I say calmly "oh hell no I'm not ready to die" callum swiftly replied "ahhhh mister macdougall. I hope that every thing went well last night" asked Mr ward with a slight grin on his face "all was well mike" callum now looking at me strangely "how the hell are u so cosy with the new teacher" "well he's my boss so yea" I say in return "oh yea I had this crazy dream in which I was fucked by one of the animatronics it was strangely realistic though" and I go on explaining the series of advents and mike starts to laugh to himself over hearing everything I say.

 **And that's the end of this chapter sorry agen and bu-bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone it's Johny here bringing you another chapter and yes I know I haven't added a chapters in a wile because my laptop is busted and I don't have the money and I couldn't youse my phone because it was a crapy little Nokia but I got my iPhone now so I will try to get you all regular updates but I'm actually in Orlando for too weeks so they may not be as often as I like enough about me it's time for the fan fic

POV: 3rd person

Date: Wednesday 21/5/15

Location: Freddys family fun

Time: 8:30pm

"Right is everyone here" shouts the marionette in efforts to get everyone's attention "we're still missing some others" replied freddy "well where are they then" the marionette asked furiously "ok ok don't get stressy with me because you can't control where we are" said freddy her bolts tightening ready for a fight "here comes the bitch fight" whispers Bonney to the others "all right calm the both of you down foxy and mangle are on there way down the said they would be a little late fray fray had a hard day with the kids and che Che is making pizza for the kids tomorrow" Chica said softly trying to calm the two down "wait what are mangle and foxy doing?" Asks Bon bon "well as you know they're not exactly the type to keep it a secret that they're fucking each other so as I guess that's what their doing" reply's Chica "right can we discuss why we're all hear now. The company has hired a new night guard I've seen in to his mind and he has had nothing to do with the murders but he has been thew more than his fare shear of violence so we are to do nothing to him you can speak to him but no more than that okay is that ok with you all" the marionette tells everyone and a series of yes's and shore's followed.

POV: Kane

Date: Wednesday 21/5/15

Location: Kane's house

Time: 10:30pm

"Right got everything I need to get through the night time for some cheeky Nando's" I think to myself before I get out some leftover Nando's from the fridge. as I sit down in my lazy boy recliner I begin to recall the advents of last night how the slim black thing made me go through advents that led to me being the way I am I try and brush it off as the dream I had the sexual one.

POV: Kane

Date: Wednesday 21/5/15

Location: Freddys family fun

Time: 11:44pm

"Ahh Kane I thought you might not have came back after the dream you said you had" Mike told me with a slight but obvious grin that slightly reminded me of Loki "well who else would take this job at the

Slaughter house as my friend calls it" I say in a jokey kind of way which makes Mike smile just that bit more "so Mike do I get a proper introduction to all of the animatronics?" "Well I could have if you got here a bit earlier" Mike tells me "but I don't think that I need to they seem like they were planning on introducing themselves to night anyway" he said as he walked out the door "why... Why dose he have to do that every night tell me something I can't even understand properly and I can't even ask what he means" I think to myself as I walk to my office and sit in my cheer "night two"

Hi just one more thing if you want me to include your OC then send them to me via PM or in the review or comments box below so bu-bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hi johny here hitting you all with the next chapter and I need to let you know that most OCs will be used and they will be yo used in chapter 8 at the earliest so keep sending in your OCs let's begin.

POV: Kane

Date: Thursday 22/5/15

Location: Freddys family fun (office)

Time: 12:35am

"Ahh the life of a man with a simple job, I wander if anything's changed" I think as I flick through the cameras "I wander how many there is- where is she the- the yellow one" I think frantically as I speed through the cameras. "Where are ya. yella we bitch I'll rip yer fucking arms off" i shouted in a thick Scottish accent and suddenly in my left ear I hear "hi" "fuck" i scream as I fall off my cheer and as I tern to get up I am met with an astonishingly bright pair of blue eyes never noticing them as I'm only ever looking through the cameras and again I hear the faint "hi" "uh hi?" I reply as she offered out her hand I take it get pulled up and end up falling flat back on my face "did I pull a bit hard" I here with a slight giggle "well Che che I know your good but well this was very fast" said a voice from down the hall "oh fuck off freddy I was just trying to introduce myself"Che Che said before turning to me "well as you probably know now I'm Che Che and that's freddy" she stated pointing to a figure in the darkness "ok um what the fuck I'm dreaming right?" I say in a confused tone and just before I get up From flying half way across the room I get a slap just to add insult to injury "well now you know you're not dreaming" che che said with a large grin on her beak less face "thanks I think I'm just going to lay here till the morning" I say facedown on the ground "oh no no that will not do even if I have to drag you there" stated che che "no just leave me here- wait where we going because I guess I don't have a choice" I tell them. Where are we going and you don't have to drag me by my arm you know ahh were here.

POV: Kane

Date: Thursday 22/5/15

Location: Freddys family fun (kids cove)

Time: 3:35am

"Hay everyone guess who agreed to meet you all" shouts che che as she drags me into the room "hay I never agreed to this" I say in my defence "yeah through the little fucker back into the office or better yet crunch him in a suit that'll be fun to watch" said another dark figure "oh come on can't we all get along look at him he's so squishy and cute" said che che as she jiggled me around in front of her "can i be put down now before you brake my arms" I ask che che "just as long as you don't try and run away or will get you and you don't want that do you" she told me "um ok. So who's going to be the first to introduce themselves?"

I thought I'd end it here sorry for the lateness of this I've just been having a bit of fun with my girlfriend :p hope you liked it and keep sending your OCs I've got to which I'm going to try to add in thanks to ThehiddenbladeoftheODST's and you can also thank them for remaining me about the chapter bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone it's Jonny I'm not too sure when I the next chapters gunna be up but when it's finished it'll be up

POV: Kane

Date: Thursday 22/5/15

Location: Freddys family fun (kids cove)

Time: 3:45am

"Well as you know I'm che che and I'm very pleased to meat your acquaintance" said che che with a smile while leading me to a chair in the middle of the room where everyone or thing is ether sitting or standing "now tell us about you please" asked che che "well um I don't have a choice now do I" I say in reply "well we'll have to kill you if not so yes" said foxy with a look of delight on her face as I pull at the edge of my collar "so my name is Kane and I work here as the night guard technically I live alone as my parents only come home like every 3 months and all ways away some were" I speak quickly and by this point everyone is sitting "so who's next" I ask within a second the small hand of a yellow chicken shot in to the air and for some reason she thinks she's allowed to jump on to my lap and smiles up and introduces herself "hello my name is Chica and I love making pizza and it's the best ever" this gets a reply of a slight giggle from a older looking bear and as fast as she jumped on she jumped off and eyed the bear coldly "next? How about you" I ask the old bear "ugh... My names freddy and yes I know it's a boys name but that's my model so don't you dare say anything about it" "ok freddy that's fine anyone else want to go or are you all a bit shy well ether way we're gunna have one more" I say with a smile but that soon disappears as foxy now gets up and walks over slowly as if to build tension and lands on my lap and starts to introduce herself "well I'm foxy I like to have a bit of fun if your worthy. but you your special a prize if you like" but just before she leaves she whispers "come and join me and my little... Toy tomorrow she wants to meet you just as bad" and leaves the room so I check my watch 5:39am "well I better go pack up as I've still got the mess from yesterday bye maybe we can all talk tomorrow night" I say as I leave the room.

POV: Kane

Date: Thursday 22/5/15

Location: Freddys family fun (on the way to the office)

Time: 5:40am

"Hiya big boy" I hear coming from behind me so I turn to check who "oh hi fo-" I get pushed back up against the hard wall with her lips pressed against mine I feel her Hand slid slowly up my leg this makes me push back but she's too strong and pushes herself up against me hard stoping me from moving away from her she tightens her grip around my leg and I begin to kiss back and bring her closer to me birding her bottom lip gently and she pulls back and walks off saying "just a little taste of what's to come tomorrow"

POV: Kane

Date: Thursday 22/5/15

Location: Freddys family fun ( the office)

Time: 5:45am

"Right time to pack up and go" I think as I start to close down all the cameras as I notice foxy in a little room where she's repositioned one so I can see her lying down slowly removing her shorts then shirt as she looks hungrily into the camera but just as she begins to remove her black striped panties the camera goes blank from the shutdown process at 6am so now I walk slowly trying to not to think about what happened.

Well that's enough of that for now so hope you all liked this on and once number 8 is up the invitation of OCs will have ended till further notice and you might want to be mentally ready for chapter 8 but I still need them so keep sending them in bye everyone


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV: Kane

Date: Thursday 22/5/15

Location: school (wood tech)

Time: 10:30am

"Hey Chloe you need any help with you box you seem to be struggling and I'm just waiting for the glue to dry" I say with a kind smile "well actually I have no clue how to get this together" replied Chloe returning the smile I go over and start forming the base with the belt sander and as I'm doing so Chloe asks "are you doing this weekend" and I stop in shock at the fact she asked this, the girl I have loved since year 5 "nothing planned yet so no" I say trying to keep myself from jumping up and down squealing like a little girl "do you fancy going and getting a coffee or tea some time" Chloe asks sounding as if it's hard for her to say "I think she has a crush on me" I think to myself "sure when message me when" I reply smiling and get back to work

POV: Kane

Date: Thursday 22/5/15

Location: home

Time: 10:00am

BEEP BEEP BEEP screams my Nokia as I shoot out of bed scared half to death. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen as my belly rumbles "don't worry you'll get food in a minute" I say patting my stomach "run" something whispers behind me I turn to see nothing I turn back and something hovering just above the floor I can only describe as an it raises a mangled arm as I am crushed by an unseen force against the wall "he's coming protect them he will hurt them crush him the silent force will end them" it said as I begin to black out. I am awakened by my dog licking The inside of my ear "God sake why'd you do that ugh it's so ugh" I say in disgust as I let her out "gurrr me hungry me want food" I say in a monstrous tone. forgetting about the figure (it not being the first time I've hallucinated) I go and sit in front of the tv and watch a bit of NCIS be for my next shift.

POV: Kane

Date: Thursday 22/5/15

Location: main office

Time: 11:49 pm

"So as you have the basics down we are getting some new animatronics and I think they should be here early in the morning ok" asks Mike "um... So what do you want me to do about that" I ask as Mike examines some papers scattered over his desk "well if it's ok do you mind helping them get them all in and sign for them there all paid for and everything so you won't have to do too much all clear good" He replies but right on cue he leaves before I can answer. Back in my office I recall the advents of last night with foxy but how there just robots there not even designed to be an AI so how can they act and talk like this and what dose she have planed for me I haven't even gotten to walk around and see what the place has to offer looking back at my watch I see it just turn 12:04.

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: office

Time: 12:46

Nothing out of the ordinary just yet but I have heard substantial amount of noise coming from the hall "hey there buddy" I tern with enough speed to give myself whiplash to see foxy looking into the cameras behind me "how long have you been there" I ask as she moves closer "long enough to here you mumbling about us wondering how we all work like we do but enough chit chat it's time for fun". She drags me through the halls me already getting used to it we end up in front of a big room named kids cove "come on it's time for you to prove your a big boy" as she drags me in to a closed off room and throws me down on to something soft and begins to look around for something "what have you lost" I ask as I began to get up "you'll find out soon enough lie back down were not even started yet" she says as she begins to walk back over to me holding something behind her close you eyes "why" I ask in a taunting way "because your mistress said so" so I close my eyes as she lifts my head I realised she had a blindfold and I wasn't allowed to see what she was doing.

hey guys I'm back sorry for the very late chapter and just a bit of pre warning the start of next chapter will be a lemon. Leave a comment about anything you think I should do better it's always appreciated bye


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone hope you like this one because it's longer so enjoy

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: closed off room

Time: 1:00am

"Wait what do you mean by mistress" i ask as I try to struggle away and failing terribly "well someone's got to give the commands and you probably never having a girlfriend in your life won't be man enough" foxy whispers softly in my ear "she's right. But I'll prove her wrong I am man enough" I think so I lift the blindfold and say "let me prove to you". I role her over and begin to remove her torn shorts but she stops me and says "pleasure me another way first" so I lean forward kissing her soft lips and whisper "I choose what we do" and I begin to kiss her down the neck down to her chest where I begin to stroke back down to her shorts slowly I slip my hand down and begin to softly tickle her "Kane s-stop... no stop I-it's... Kane st-" I stop her speech pressing my lips to hers and she begins to gradually arch her back releasing the occasional moan. I pull my fingers away "no don't stop your too good" foxy moans "I'm not finished yet don't worry".

POV: foxy

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: closed off room

Time: 1:17am

He's removing my shorts now I don't want to look I want his actions to be a surprise I can feel his hands stroking along me now down from my chest I don't think I can stop my self much longer he's too good. I can feel something wet he's to using his tongue he's getting me close too close "Kane k-kane I-I'm" I don't get chance to finish and pull his head in closer he speeds up I uncontrollably begin to moan and groan pulling him tighter arching my spine feeling as if I'm going to pass out. I push him over onto his back crawled over and Whisper "my turn".

POV: Che che

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: stage

Time: 1:30am

"Hey bonnie have you seen the night guard" I ask "I still need to explain some stuff to him" "like what che" says bonnie curiously "mother needs to speak to him about something she didn't specify what but she seems a bit off. I'm worried about her. Anyway have you seen him" I say in a worried tone "umm n- yeah actually I remember seeing foxy dragging him through the hall" bonnie explains "when" I almost scream in her face "about half an hour ago" "shit so he could be anywhere" I say in frustration "wait so what do you need to explain to him" Bonnie asks "that foxy will get a bit clingy if you know what I mean and to watch out for her"

POV: ?

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location:a window of F.F.F

Time: ?

"I can them through the dark windows... but I can't look at this place...what they did to him...and no one else...no one even cared...I am going to make them pay for what they did to him...ALL of them...They did nothing...said it was an accident..nothing in this place is an accident...not with...not with her around. they...will...pay"

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: kids cove

Time: 3:04am

"There you are" I here a voice coming down the hall. I start walking towards the hall and suddenly I feel something heavy crash into me "are you ok" I say feeling as if six ribs had been broken "yeah fine sorry" she said "che che right" "yeah but I need you to come with me someone needs to talk to you" che che said beckoning me to follow. As I walk the long halls I realise how big this place really is I finally get a good look around because I'm not being dragged down the halls so I look through in to each room and notice that some were not used often and weren't well maintained. I enter a small room with the words Prize corner over the door way "che che you may leave him here I will take care of everything from here. Thank you" says a voice from what I think is the very room it's self "yes mother will that be all" che che replies as she exits the room closing the door behind her. I became aware that there is something else near to me "hello Kane " I swing round to see what looks like my mother. My real mother. Not the one that I have lived with for almost all my life but my real mother "mu-mum" my lip trembling trying my hardest not to cry "no child I look as you most desire" it said with a soft tone like one mum would take to calm me to sleep but now wasn't the time for sleep all of my sadness now turned to anger "well turn back don't ever take that form I don't care what you are spiritual being or mortal human I will kick your ass" I shout in anger getting ready to fight "I am sorry I did not mean to spark this response from you I only meant to make you happy I am sorry Kane would you prefer something else" said mother "yes please anything or just be you please" I say now feeling bad for shouting. As I say this she bursts into what looks like a colourless flame and I see the shape of a puppet forming in the flame.

And that's it so hope you liked it and a big thank you to ThehiddenbladeoftheODST's who did a brilliant contribution to the chapter bye


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone it's Johnny bring you chapter 10 so enjoy

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: the prize corner

Time: 4:20am

"This is me as you have seen" states mother and I release she was the same thing that showed me my past the horror of my past "have you any questions Kane?" She asks still as soft as before "um yeah what the fuck is all this" I ask her still shocked from the transformation "what is what" she replies which confuses the hell out of me "fine then what are you" I ask frustrated with her answer "I am a coincidence and a creator or time and space I am one but not the other I-" "shut the fuck up just talk like a normal thing what ever you are and answer my god dam question" I interrupt angrily making her seem happy with my reaction "ok Kane I'll try to explain. We are or were human at some time but he came for us and we're stuck here for a reason we do not know" she said with uncertainty "so can you still feel and smell and other things like that?" I ask walking around examining her body structure "yes we feel smell hear taste and see think of it like this imagine your mind being transferred into a body of the same proportion your mind would still see you as you in your body you wouldn't notice or realise the difference" explains mother as I sit in the big blue sofa "um ok so how dos-" "don't even try to take it all in I didn't understand it all for a long while just think of us an another human in a animal suit in the others case that is" she interrupted making her way over "right any other questions" "what happened on the first night" I ask questioningly she freezes in place "you'll know soon enough" and continues her slow walk "um ok then no I have no more questions yet" "do you want to know why I wanted you here" she asks standing in front of me and lowered herself on my lap "one it would be nice if you asked first" I say pointing towards my lap "and sure why not I'm guessing I can't leave until you do" "no Kane you can't I well we need your help he's coming back he wants us destroyed protect them my girls" mother begs showing no sine of getting off of me I agree by nodding my head.

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: the office

Time: 5:12am

I suddenly hear three loud bangs on the front door the new arrivals I begin to run down the hall to the doors "delivery for a Mr Ward" the stranger said in a hefty voice "I'm to take the delivery for him" I say quickly as opening the lets in the cold "help me with these if you can" said the delivery guy pointing to a pair or crates. We bring them inside and he leaves without asking me to sine for them.

POV: ?

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: ?

Time: ?

I hear someone outside. I'm moving. I can't see anything. I've stopped now. I'm scared. I can hear more voices girls and a boy and now I hear the box cracking I can feel the vibrations. I close my eyes. "Aw she's so pretty" "and fluffy" "hey Kane what's her name" "don't know mane she could tell us" "Kane I thought mother talked to you it's impossible for her to be like us" "um hi I'm page" I say and every one goes silent I open my eyes to see ten animations and one boy looking at me just staring I repeat myself "hi I'm page"

"Um hello page" said the boy

And that's enough of that so tell me what you thought in the box below and that's it bye


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone I'm back or like it anyway because we have an awesome guy that goes by the name ThehiddenbladeoftheODST so say a big thank you to him let's begin

The beautiful girl saw me...she always helped me when I needed it but this time she wasn't to sure...Sarah and I would patrol the streets looking for a job but she was worried about me lately...ha! I thought I could hide it...when I was roof running with Cameron he said one minute I was there next I was lieing on the ground 30 ft unerring him...

And then I had that god forsaken flashback...

-15 years earlier -

"Daaaaad it's too early..."

"Come on son it's my job...besides your big brother is coming. .."

"Awww fine..."

-1 hour later -

"Bernard please I have work to do...Go find your brother"

I skipped down the hallways looking for Micheal and of course he was in the kitchen he was a slim tennager...my older brother, but loved his food.

I shouted at him which scared him half to death!

"Jesus Bernard for fuck sake...Where's dad?"

"In da office"

"Ok his shift starts soon we need to meet him there.

Come on..."

-2 hours later-

"Dad imma go to the toilet"

"Ok Micheal don't be to long"

Then screaming...

My fathers face turned pale...

"Bernard wait here...understand?"

I could just catch what he said next

"Im so stupid I should have known that this would happen..."

He disappeared out the office...and being a stupid kid I followed...

He slipt into a room beside the stage of which my best friends performed...

Banging and screaming could be heard from the room and yelling "LEAVE HIM A LONELY YOU FUCKING FURBALLS!" I peeked in seeing the chicken, Fox, Bear and Bunny with the fox holding my brother and my father on a table...In the corner of the room stood a very thin figure that seemed to be overseeing the situation..."you have been a problem...mister Brogan"said the bear "we can't have problems like you...or your children...look in the office for the youngest the chicken imedeatly moved with great ease and precision...she speeds past me and down the office..."what suit can we find for your son? Let's pick a small tight foxy suit hmm? The most painful it seems.."

And after that...my eyes were filled with horror...

Micheal's blood spraying everywhere...The mashed gurgles of blood flowing from his mouth mixed with attempted screams filled the building

My father in a fit of rage saw me pushed the robots out of his way and picked me up speeding for the door he fumbled with his keys and opened it...as he was about to leave he was pulled back by the bunny...

"Were Do you think you are going mister Brogan?

We're not done with you..."

My father threw me out the door and was dragged back into the darkness...

I never saw his face again...His fate was probably the same as my brother's...

-Preasent day-

It still haunts me that fucking place...and I will "talk" with them to ask why...huh...The will deserve everything I do...

So that's it for now leave a review even if your a guest to show your appreciation so see you all good bye


	12. Chapter 12

Ah its been so long since I've done this but here we go, thanks Sean.

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: the office

Time: 5:12am

"um hi page I'm Kane this is -" "Get away from her" mother shouts running down the hall pulling me behind her "everyone put them in the back, Kane come with me, now move your ass" I run after mother as her feet don't even touch the ground she gets in front of me and she speeds down the hall too fast for me to follow. I reach the prize room panting turning the corner shouting " what the hell was all that, she was-" shut up and listen to me now, one she doesn't know the rules, two you'll need to go so I'll explain in more detail and three, she is alive like us this means he's here he's returned, now go Kane you need to let us work.

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: bedroom

Time: 8:00am

"Why do I do this to myself, that jobs going to get me killed, Callum was right" I whisper to myself laying on my bed with all my cloths ready for school "was this all really a good idea, either way I'll have it live with it, that's if I do live". I drag myself off the bed to find my legs had gone numb from lying wrong and I fall to the floor " this feels familiar, lying flat on my face with a heavy headache" I move onto my feet, stabilising myself this time I walk downstairs to grab a croissant before I leave for school.

POV: ?

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: ?

Time: 11:00am

"Do you think he'll be safe?" "He's with them now, they'll protect him once they know who he really was, trust me" but-" "but nothing I can pull him out remember" "yeah I guess, but it's coming back" "that's when he'll prove himself" "so long as you're sure" "I am believe me"

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: home

Time: 3:47pm

"Ah another week of school done and dusted" I think to myself as I jump down onto the sofa. "What now?" I ask to myself as my phone starts to buzz "Kane get down here now if you can, I've got something to show you" said mike over the phone then hangs up without me even saying hello. I decide to leave it an hour till I get ready for work and begin to raid my fridge.

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: freadys family fun

Time: 5:17pm

"so what's so argent, that you needed me to come down so early" I ask sarcastically "she's been calling for you by name, how do you know her Kane" mike asked in a mildly worried tone " who's been calling me" I ask shocked " this job has a lot of those" I think to myself "page" replied mike desperate for answers "she said she knew you before it happened and she won't talk to anyone else, not properly anyway" "you mean the animatronic that came yesterday but she's a robot they can't talk, not properly" I say while my body then goes into a spiral of confusion trying to remember anyone I knew by the name page "don't fuck with me" mike getting slightly annoyed "Kane I know there alive and I also know what you and foxy have done, witch I'm surprised at as- no never mind I need you to calm page down, we had to close early because of her shouting" him now bringing me along the corridor. "Where have you two been she's getting worse" shouts che che as we turn the corner "I've been waiting for Kane, I thought he could do a better job" shouted mike in reply "what am I supposed to do that you can't?" I ask frustrated and slightly annoyed that I'm always being dragged down these bloody halls!

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: freadys family fun

Time: 5:32pm

i open the door to see a white wolf animatronic curled into a ball in the corner crying "he said no one would look for me and no one would remember me" sobbed page "he was right, I've wished he was wrong for so long, but no one ever came" her sobs getting harder and louder "I thought that when I saw you that I got my wish, but I was wrong again wasn't I?" "WASN'T I KANE?!" page screamed as she jumped up with speed that was almost a blur "I WAS ALWAYS WRONG, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT CAME TO YOU!" she screamed again now walking closer to me with a faint glow of read in her eyes, I don't know what I should do, the door was looked behind me as it can only be opened from the outside and there's nothing else in this room other than us, I begin to step back but there was only one step between me and the wall, page stops barley an inch away from my face "Kane-"

Just to be an ass I will stop this chapter there bye every one


	13. Chapter 13

POV: Kane

Date: Friday 23/5/15

Location: freadys family fun

Time: 5:41pm

"- I don't want to be like this" she sobs as she collapses onto my shoulder, I can barely take her wait "help me please" she whispers as she gets off and slowly walks back to her corner without even looking back at me and begins to cry again but whispering to herself, I turn to knock on the door "don't go, please Kane stay" I hear her say "help me" is the only other thing I can hear her say as her voice fads to quiet sobs, I begin to slowly make my way over to her, I sit with her "I'll do my best" I whisper and begin to stroke down her face "you'll be ok" "thank you, Kane". The rest of the night was pretty normal other than that

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: home-bedroom

Time: 10:41am

I awake feeling a panic as I look down at my watch only to realize its finally the weekend "thank god for that" I whisper even though no one else is here, I lean over to collect my phone, to then realize I've received a voice mail "hey its Chloe, I hope you're not doing anything just now or later so we could maybe go for that coffee, I prefer tea but still, text me the details if you do bye" I'd forgotten about this completely "I'm free around one if you like" I reply quickly typing as the voicemail had been left at 8:20.

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: home-Livingroom

Time: 11:04

I'm siting eating my breakfast just as my phone goes off with a message from work "shit I got work today still" I think to myself before I open the text, it reads "um Kane I hope you don't have plans as we may need you today, its page she won't calm down we've tried almost everything" "well I refuse to let this stand in the way of me and Chloe" I think to myself, I've love her for a long while of at least I think I have. ten seconds later I get another text through "if this is work I'm going fucking scream" I whisper even though no one would hear me if I shouted not here at least, its Chloe she agreed and wants to meet me in the old coffee shop at the edge of town next to the derelict house, I once again become as giddy as a child at Christmas.

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: way to old coffee shop

Time: 12:43pm

I decide to try and get there before Chloe to try and have tea ready for her when she arrives. just before the deraliced house there is a long set of old bungalows its manly old people that live there but as I walk down there I feel as if there all watching me as if I had done something wrong or maby- "no he will not be back you will let him you must st-ohhhh what a lovely birdy" said the screaming old lady witch I just bumped into she walks passed me before I can say sorry and begins to stroke a lamppost. I make it to the coffee shop order the tea and my espresso.


	14. Chapter 14

hello every one once again im back with another chapter

POV: Chloe

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: Chloe's house

Time: 12:49pm

"bye mum see you in a bit" I shout as I leave through the back door as the front has a tendency to stick and I wanted to take my bike, the tires flat one of the kids must have known I wanted to use it "little bastards" I whisper under my breath as one of the shite bags runs behind me, I know he's smiling, I'll get him back. As I pass the trees and the small bushes that separates our road from the main one. I begin to worry a little as I have no clue how to act around him, I don't go out much and I suspect the same from him, I just hope this goes well enough for him to want to see me again.

POV: mike

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: freadys family fun

Time: 12:30pm

"will you shut her up god dam it I'm trying to work" I shout down the halls trying to get their attention "thank fuck there's no people around here" I think to myself as I try my best, failing but trying none the less to concentrate on a method of attack with this new animatronic, page a handful and a half with her constant wailing for Kane " she'll be the end of me she will" I say as I begin to pack up and try an new method, turning her the FUCK OF!... didn't work. She must have some way to reboot herself, I need Kane to get here.

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: coffee shop

Time: 1:13pm

"what time did she say she wanted to meat, one right" I whisper as the door rings as another person enters the shop, not Chloe "teas getting cold", I move up to the counter to get a doctor pepper, best god dam drink in Brittan. it's almost another twenty minutes till Chloe enters the shop "I'm so sorry I'm late I just have such a long walk and I moved as fast as my little legs could carry me" as she sat down, still as cute as she was every day "don't drink that I'll get you a new one" I say getting up moving to the counter "it's probably cold by now" "no no its fine, please sit down I want to talk" she said with a silk like voice "please" the puppy dog eyes, I sit back down and take a long sip from my drink "so what are you practicing for in school" asked Chloe with a curios tone in her voice, I put the drink down "I enjoy science so I really want to go into forensics, and yourself?" I reply, she looks at me in confusion as if she can't make up her mind if I'm joking or telling the truth "I don't really know but I've always enjoyed cadets so I'll probably go into the army, something like that I guess" she still looks confused, she's probably trying to work out what it is I want to do.

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: on the way to somewhere

Time: 2:30pm

"Chloe where are we going, or are you as lost as I am?" I ask as she leads me through one of the empty farmers' fields "shah be quiet, look this is where were going" Chloe points towards a large tree that stands above all the rest "see were almost there". "so why did you bring me here, it's just an old tree" I say as we approach the tree trying to spot if there's any hidden fetchers like a tree house, birds' nests, a way to clime it at least, but nothing just an old tree nothing special "yes it is old but that's not the reason I brought you all the way out here" Chloe said as she reached down into her trouser pocket pulling out something long and metallic.

hope you enjoyed, please comment and follow and i will see you all later bye


	15. Chapter 15

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: at the abnormally large tree

Time: 2:57pm

"wow hey why do you have that" I shout jumping back in fright, the object was a knife, a pocket knife looking as if it was freshly sharpened "don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I- I'm sorry if that gave you a little fright" she looked as if I gave her a fright "look you take the knife if you want I was just going to show you something" Chloe said puppy dog eyes and all "no no show me, as long as you don't cut me or hurt yourself" as I said this Chloe began to close the gap between or faces "first I have to be sure" and with that she kissed me "I was hoping for this so much" I think to myself as I kiss back stroking her face, we break off the kiss and she whispers "I love you" this slightly startled me, no one ever said that to me not even my mother " I think I love you too" she must of noticed the uncertainty in my voice "don't worry I'll be yours, only yours" she whispered "now I'll show you what I meant" and somehow she was able to get up the tree with some speed "how often do you come here" I shout up to her as I almost lose sight "too often and what are you doing still down there" "I can't see a way up" I shout at the tree as I can no longer see Chloe "ok watch out" down fell a ladder that looked as if it were made from this tree alone "very cliché don't you think?" "just get up here" I go against my fear of heights and all logic and climb the ladder to meat Chloe at the top, "took you long enough" I don't repay and give her a look of annoyance "look at the view, oh wait I forgot something" and she begins to move along the branch and pulls out the knife again and begins to calve a heart with two sets of initial's, CB+KM "this should last as long as us" and she leant over and kissed my cheek.

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: home

Time: 4:27pm

the phone keeps going off with texts from work "it's my day off, leave me alone" I mutter under my breath without checking my phone I walk off to the kitchen to see what I could cook for dinner when my phone starts to ring I begrudgingly look at my phone before answering, work again I answer "Kane I need your help get your ass down here she won't shut up and were opening again tomorrow!" he hung up without me telling him yes or no "god dam you mike!" I shout and grab a couple bisects to tide myself over as I head out.

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: Freddy's family fun

Time: 4:58pm

"what do you want, I was having a good day till now" I shout as I burst through the front doors my annoyance clouding the fact that I couldn't see or hear anyone, nothing but a genital sob emanating from almost the walls themselves once I begin to truly hear this all anger, annoyance and hatred leaves my body and I begin to make my way around the building looking and listening for any indication for where the noise is coming from I work my way through the maze like corridors until im outside the parts and service door the noise got quieter as I approached but I still feel inclined to go in, I push the door open and diseide its best to leave the lights off on the right side of the room I see what might be mike slumped against a wall and five dark figures piled in the corner, I move towards mike careful not to make sound, the crying has stopped, I push mike trying to shake him awake, it doesn't work, I move to try and lift him, I wrap my arm around his legs and his back cradling him I stand, the lights burst to life and I see the cuts and bruises spread across his face, hands and neck shocked I run through the still open door not turning to look back or around, I drop mike and slam the door out of my still frightened state, "what are you doing Kane" "why are you helping them"

I know the timings are bad but i can only write when i can but please leave a comment or a question


	16. Chapter 16

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: Freddy's family fun

Time: 5:44 pm

"I'll ask you again one last time" "what are you doing Kane, why are you helping them" the voice was one I didn't recognise, I turn, against my instincts "page?" I ask seeing its face, that of pages although I feel as if I've met something new, "im sorry Kane, page isn't here right now, can I take a message?" I attempt to back away and it gives me a look of offence "you don't want to do that Kane, don't force my hand, you won't like it" I consider running but I suspect its faster, I stand still awaiting its next move "are you not going to answer my questions?" it asks "I don't know, I just felt I needed to help" I reply questioning myself slightly "do you know why you do that?" a gin aping on its face "I don't want to know, ignorance is bliss with a lot of things" I reply knowing that I won't have a choice ether way, "people are strange things, there easy to understand most of the time but you Kane, your easier than most hiding behind the blank mask of your broken mind, you're a hypocrite, you say your fine when your just like those you believe your helping" I know it's trying to brake me down I don't want to listen "you only help them because you think you can use it to kill yourself inside, to prove that the world is horrible, giving you the excuse to leave them all behind to deal with the aftermath" I cant listen to it any more I've tried to keep it out my mind, I decide to run, I run in the direction of kids cove hoping to hide in foxy secret room "you shouldn't have done that the doors are locked so have fun with our game of hide and seek Kane"

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: Freddy's family fun

Time: 6:12 pm

I lock the door behind me as I here slow counting behind me, the room looked almost the same as the last time I was here, and I take a seat against the door tensing every time I hear the loud footsteps pass in the corridor.

POV: Kane

Date: Saturday 24/5/15

Location: Freddy's family fun

Time: 9:20 pm

it doesn't seem like its passed for quite a while, I might try to make it to the office to get ether the tablet or laptop then I'll be able to see where it is "im going to find you" "if you come out now ill forgive you for running" I know I won't make it out its probably waiting outside the office. Im going to try to sleep, no point in barricading the door as it'll realise im in here and from here there is no escape except the one door so I'd rather it kill me when im found than waiting with it outside the door.

POV: Kane

Date:?

Location: Freddy's family fun

Time:?

my phone died while I was asleep so I no longer have the chance of calling someone for help or even the time but one thing I am glad for is it hasn't found me yet "you know you can't hide here forever right?" I rise my head it the dark corner of the room to see the dark outline of the marionette siting against the wall, im too tired to jump at this fact "I know but if I leave I don't have any other options other than the doors witch are auto locked at night, how long have you been there?" I reply unsure why she would even be there as she's supposed to be this almighty, shape shifting, mind reading being yet its sitting in the room with me "just as long as you and yes I can read minds so the reason im here is I can't fight her, as its not pages fault she can't help what is happening" marionette reply's shuffling towards me "she's being controlled and I can't see far enough to who is controlling her but I can help you" the marionette now sitting next to me, I still feel bad for what happened before but I know now is defiantly not the time for talking about that "how can you help?" I ask with my still half asleep mind "I know you're tired but you going to need to take in everything I tell you at this minute" I attempt to shake myself awake after im told this "right you know about fate where your path is set don't you?" I nod in reply "well fate is real but depending on the situation things can go multiple different ways so in reality there is lots of different fates one where as soon as you walk out that door you get crushed or one where you disassemble page another where you save her even one where we start fooling around in here" I blush slightly not enough for her to notice but I can feel my face heat up "Kane I can still read minds, so in reality everything can be for told but there is an infinite amount of possibility's to what could happen and a lot that you survive in revolves around you knowing pages past so let me tell you what happened to your sister"


	17. Chapter 17

POV: Kane

Date:?

Location: Freddy's family fun

Time:?

"page was taken, she wasn't killed at first, he torched her mined and forced her to kill herself in the suit he designed, but I can't tell you any more than that it's by the doors so now's your chance" "who is he" I ask curios as I've never been told about him "ill explain more once this is over, now go that's all you need to know right now, good luck" and with that I was being pushed out the room with no defence "but-" "good luck, oh and don't try to talk you might draw its attention" im back in the nightmare. time seems irrelevant now I can hear its footsteps round every corner , making my chest pound at times I think I can hear my heart, it's not calling me out anymore but I know it's still out there waiting for a time to strike. I've made it to the office the laptop is wreck and the tablet smashed, she must have made it here before me "hey Kane looks like something might have happened to them, oops" "so how's my long lost little brother, I hope you've been well because we've been really excited to meet you and were going to show our excitement" pages voice one of maniacal happiness "come, play with your big sister" slowly edging towards me "your bissy is here for you now" every part of her seemingly mechanical body twitching, I don't know what to do as im backed into the office with no escape "I only want to play a game Kane, it'll be really fun, you want to make your bissy happy don't you, come and play" she's so close she might as well be touching my face with her snout "play time"

POV: 3rd purson view of Kane and 'page'

Date:?

Location: Freddy's family fun

Time:?

pages right claw closed around canes thought as she slowly raised him off the ground "tell me to stop if you don't want me to play rough" page wisped as it tightened almost snapping him as if he were but a twig "no response? you must enjoy this then" and with that she through him across the room with little to no effort and with a crack he hit the opposite wall "im not finished with you yet, you better not be dead" she crouched down to look into the face of Kane's broken body, his eyes move to meet hers "ah good boy you're a fighter I see" page examines his body looking for the source of the crack his left ankle was bent round and his right arms bone was protruding out the skin slightly "sssttoop" Kane managed with his broken body and the words brought a frown to pages face "fine, bye Kane, you didn't last long" and she raised her heavy animatronic foot ready to crush him "good night" and with a final smile she brought it down crushing his head "ah now to finish the rest of them"

POV: Kane

Date:?

Location: Freddy's family fun

Time:?

"time to get up Kane" I jolt up right feeling energy burst through my chest "what happened" I ask as the marionette hovers around me "seems life has something more to offer you" hearing this puts a frown on my face "don't start getting cryptic again please its annoying to say the least, what's actually happening I don't understand this, I died didn't I?" the question being strange to me as I don't know why I asked I couldn't have died, was it a dream what's- "no it wasn't a dream, yes you did die and this has a simple explanation" I wait for a reply, it's like she's drawn a blank "easy way of putting it is, purgatory"

So what's every ones thoughts on this chapter I'd love to hear them even if there bad id love some criticism but keep in mind im still an idiot and dyslexic :)


End file.
